For decades, adult emotion regulatory processes have been discussed primarily in two diverse, largely unconnected literatures. One literature has been concerned with psychological health, emphasizing the positive role of the cognitive control of negative emotions in promoting psychological well-being (e.g., by reducing stress responses). The second literature has been concerned with physical health, and has focused on potential dangers of controlling negative emotions (e.g., increasing the risk of cardiovascular disease). When placed side by side, these two literatures seem to suggest that the regulation of emotions (particularly negative emotions) may be good for psychological health, but bad for physical health. Are psychological and physical well-being really at odds with one another? To answer this question, and to attempt to integrate these two literatures, an experimental study of two forms of emotion regulation is proposed. Using an explicit model of emotion and an empirically-validated emotion induction procedure, this study will test predictions concerning two theoretically-derived forms of emotion regulation (intellectualization and suppression). A multi-method approach will be employed to assess the effects of these manipulations, including measurements of behavior (coded from videotapes), physiology (measured continuously throughout the sessions), and subjective experience (reported by subjects). This study is motivated by the contradictory findings concerning emotion regulation, and the importance of emotion regulatory processes to a variety of mental (e.g., anxiety, depression, substance abuse) and physical (e.g., cardiovascular disease) health outcomes. By testing the proposition that "shutting down an emotion at the front end (intellectualization) may have very different consequences from "shutting down" an emotion that has already generated powerful response tendencies (suppression), this study will clarify the role of emotion regulation in psychological and physical health outcomes. This study also will address longstanding questions in emotion research (e.g., the role of cognition in determining emotion; the role of expressive behavior in emotional experience). Such information will inform clinical interventions designed to promote health-promoting forms of emotion regulation, and could lead to e licit instruction for professionals (e.g., therapists, physicians, emergency rescue workers who must manage intense emotions (e.g., sexual attraction, disgust) in the course of their professional duties.